Still Breathing
by CherryBomb'Katie
Summary: Hiro can't sit by idle any longer—something's got to change. "Everything started to go black around him, Hiro remembers, but he had just enough time to look at his brother beside him—breathing." Re-write, Tadashi lives. Definite hidashi/hamadacest. GogoxHoney.
1. Chapter 1

Katie: Well hello there lovely Big Hero Six fandom! So that movie pretty much ruined my life and now I'm complete Tadashi Hamada trash—like literally complete trash. (I even role-play has him on tumblr ... shout out to all the crazy tumblr role-players!). Anyway my trash self isn't important right now, what is important is this story I've decided to write. This is how I would've liked Tadashi to be saved, and this will probably turn into a multi-chapter story as long as you guys actually like it. As far as shipping goes *cuddles Tadashi because I'm trash* I'm very open minded to ships. So if there is a certain pairing you'd like to see included in this story please let me know—otherwise this is definitely porbably going to lead to some guilty hamadacest/hidashi. I've no shame and if you don't like it, don't read it. It is truly that simple.

I don't own Big Hero Six and honestly that's probably a good thing because I don't think Disney needs incest — that would surely ruin their image!

* * *

A short silence fell between the brothers, pulling them into a comfortable atmosphere. Most, if not all, abnormally quiet moments Hiro Hamada felt left him shifting awkwardly while he tried to conjure up words to fill the gap. This was not most times. A warm fuzzy sensation seeped up his back, taking hold of his whole torso. The young boy genius felt genuinely happy and content in this peacefully silent scene. If he were honest most times he shares with Tadashi give him this same feeling of security and joy. Everything seemed brighter somehow, the colors in the sky, the smile adorning Tadashi's face, and somehow—Hiro himself.

—"You're really going to like it, Hiro." Tadashi promises, breaking the blissful silence they were previously reveling in. "I know you're going to do something great—be someone great." He nods, staring out hard at the sky, his thoughts so very far away from the view.

Hiro's hands reach out and grip the gray railing in front of him, not bothering to look over at his older brother. The youngest Hamada wasn't sure if he could handle the determined, prideful look painting his brothers face. He didn't want to start crying like a baby, Hiro knew he would never hear the end of it. "Yeah—I know." He replies casually instead, steeling his voice over to hide the roller coaster of happiness he was feeling. "I bet I'll come up with better, cooler inventions then you!" Hiro declares suddenly, turning his face to look at Tadashi.

Tadashi smiled vaguely, shifting his gaze to meet Hiro's eyes. "I bet you will too." He says softly, knowing all too well just how brilliant his little brother truly is. He always knew Hiro was smarter; full of more potential, but Tadashi made his peace with that a long time ago.

The shorter boy stopped, frowning lightly at his big brother. A reply danced on Hiro's tongue, begging to be released. By the time he worked out the perfect sentence, a loud siren squealed out and stole their serenity in one wretched breath. Hiro's heart leaped into his throat, pounding furiously in his ear. Tadashi twisted around on his heel, looking frantically at his brother before dashing toward the noise without so much as a '_run_'. Immediately he followed his brother's lead—it was a natural response for Hiro.

A fire blazed angrily, heat licking at them upon their arrival. Dozens of people rushed from the building chaotically, all charred and covered in dark ash. A woman half limped from the scene and Tadashi helped her, gripping her forearm for support. "Are you alright?" He inquired, brown eyes light with urgency and something foreign that Hiro had trouble placing.

"Y-yes—"She meekly replied, nodding her head in a feeble attempt to make herself believe that she finally was. "—but the professor is still in there!" She gasps out, as if just remembering it for the first time.

Tadashi nods, starring hard at the burning building. "Get out of here!" He tells her, releasing her arm. The woman takes off again, running despite whatever injury she happened to have inflicted on her. Likewise, Tadashi runs closer to the building, Hiro at his tail. Being this close to the flames made their faces and torsos burn, sweat building on the back of their necks. Hiro couldn't handle the heat and took a sharp step back, his body acting on its own accord.

The new silence that fell between them was a different kind, somber and hard. Nothing about the rush in Hiro's spine was peaceful or serene. The dark smoke rising from the building took over his whole sight, churning everything into a dark rendition of its previous self. "_Tadashi—_" Hiro began, his voice pleading. He already knew what his brother was thinking, and suddenly this was the scariest moment he had faced in his _entire_ life. Before he had the chance to speak again, his brother was rushing forward without bothering to look over his shoulder at the terribly frightened Hiro Hamada.

The second he saw Tadashi move, his body reacted with vigor. Hiro bolted after him and grabbed his arm tightly, fear stricken. "_**Tadashi!—"**_ He said, this time louder and more urgent. "_**What are you doing?!"**_

—"_Somebody_ has to help." Tadashi said, practically _begging_ his brother to let go of his arm. Hiro blinked and unconsciously loosened his grip. That was all he needed. Tadashi pulled his arm from Hiro's grasp and dashed up the stairs, his favorite ball cap falling of his head and landing on the ground. It takes a split second of staring at the fallen hat for Hiro to react.

The adolescences' eyes go wide, brimming with unshed tears. _"Tadashi!"_Hiro hears himself shout and feels his feet move after his brother, the heat increasing tenfold as he enters the building. He seeks out Tadashi with his eyes, calling out to get his attention again, "Tadashi!"

The oldest Hamada brother whips around when he hears his brother so close in the burning building. "_Hiro_, get out of here **now**!" He demands, rushing back over to the entrance doors where his brother is firmly rooted in his spot. "GO!"

"I'm not going without you!" Hiro deadpans, his face hot and eyes aggravated form the smoke steaming around them. Tadashi blinks, an internal battle going on inside his mind. Both of their hearts' beat rapidly, blood rushing into their ears and causing their heads to ache. "_I'm not going to be the last one._" The shorter boy says his voice breaking and a sob sticking to the inside of his throat.

Tadashi's shoulders droop, his eyes and facial expression falling flat. All his plucky heroicness seeped out of him like a drain. He doesn't bother speaking, instead he grabs Hiro's arm and sprints back out of the building. Together they exit the flames, an explosion happening at their backs. The pressure pushes them both forward and off the steps, smashing both of their faces into the rigid cement. Both of their ears rang, shot by the loud blast.

Everything started to go black around him, Hiro remembers, but he had just enough time to look at his brother beside him—_breathing_.

* * *

Katie: Well that's all for now, I'll be seeing you guys shortly! For now please read, review, follow, favorite and all of that good stuff! I'd be bonkers without it!

-Obviously the dialog is different but that's a good thing—can't be doing the exact same thing now!-


	2. Chapter 2

Katie: I only published the first chapter yesterday and I received such great response! I'm glad you guys like it! Here's the next chapter way earlier then I expected to have it out, but you guys deserve it! I've planned out this story and we're looking at about twenty chapters if I keep to 1,000 words per chapter. Is this a good length? Or should I make the chapters longer? On another note this story is definitely going to lead to some Hidashi, I may or may not included a lemon scene. Let me know if you guys want one. Also Hiro is fourteen like in the movie, Tadashi is eighteen — if this age gap makes you uncomfortable let me know. I might be able to tweak it a little (though I'd prefer to stay true to canon).

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six:(

Reviews:

crazy and random child: I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad you ship it, it's always nice to talk to fellow Hidashi shippers!

WhisperOfThePhantomLight: Ah I know! Big Hero Six is easily the best Disney movie I've ever seen. I'm so gald you liked it! I will definitely keep writing(:

Guest: Thankyou! I hope you like the second chapter just as much!

* * *

The next time Hiro gained consciousness he was overwhelmed by how heavy his body felt. All of his muscles ached and he didn't dare move an inch for fear of the pain that he would endure. His eye lids stayed shut, only his mind actively running. Slowly and then all at once his memories flooded him, recollection of his near-death experience making him gasp out. A beeping sound broke his thoughts, curiosity coaxing him to open his eyes. A plain white celling greeted him and his eyes wandered around as much as they could without moving his head. Hiro reasoned that he was in a hospital, the scent of floor cleaner and medicine wafting around him. Vaguely he registered an IV in his forearm and the machine beeping somewhere near him. Several minuets pass by and he lays there, breathing steadily. He supposed that blast must have hit him pretty hard. "Tadashi—"Hiro says, just now remembering his brother. The promise of pain suddenly didn't matter anymore. The youngest Hamada sat up and tore the IV from his arm, eyes wide and searching. On the other side of the room he took notice of his brother in a similar situation.

Without the slightest hesitation, Hiro climbs out of his bed and walks over to his brother. Softly, he takes Tadashi's hand in his own. Over all his brother didn't look bad, his face was scrapped and his hair was mused, but he looked healthy. A small smile spread itself across Hiro's face. Everything was going to be alright, Hiro told himself, Tadashi made it and that was all that mattered. If you asked, Hiro couldn't tell you how long he stood there holding his brother's hand, but he was sure it was for a decently long amount of time because Tadashi started to wake up.

Tadashi's eye lids fluttered open, and he breathed through his mouth. "Hiro?" He recognized his younger brother's presence and turned his head to face him. "_Oh, _are you alright? Your face his scraped up pretty good." Slowly his free hand reached up and rested on Hiro's cheek, running his thumb across a particularly nasty cut.

"I'm alright 'Dashi. "Hiro says, chuckling softly, "Are you alright?" The hand on his cheek instantly made him feel better, even with the stinging Tadashi's thumb brought by touching his open wound.

"I'm ... okay" Tadashi responds, pushing back the thoughts of his lost professor. He didn't want to think about losing his father figure, he wanted to pretend that he was alive. He was afraid if he thought too hard he would blame Hiro for not letting him go. Instead of thinking, Tadashi pulled out the IV in his arm and threw it to the side. Reluctantly he releases Hiro's hand, almost instantly missing the sensation. Smoothly, he scoots over on his hospital bed and pats the new space beside him. Hiro slides into the spot next to Tadashi, facing him. "Everything is okay right now."

Hiro nods, not breaking eye contact with his brother. "Everything is okay right now," He whispers to himself, snuggling closer into Tadashi's chest. Tadashi throws one of his arms around his little brother, his eyes closing again. Hiro's eyes began to droop, following his brothers lead. A hazy sleep fell over them, lulling them into bright dreams. Their dreams contained happy scenes, better times painting themselves across their unconscious.

For several hours they slept, tangled in each other's arms contently. They spent the rest of their evening pressed against one another. The next morning they were discharged from the hospital and Aunt Cass took them home. The sweet smell of freshly baked cookies assaulted their noses, heat from the oven making their home pleasantly warm. It was normal, or at least from the outside it must have looked like a normal day for the Hamada's.

An emotional barrier coated the house, something growing in Tadashi's stomach. A foreign gut wrenching pain resided in the tall male. The longer he tried to ignore his pending question, the more it tore at him. Over and over again his mind replayed the scene in the burning building. Tadashi looked at it from every angle, trying to find a way that the professor could have escaped. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered negative thoughts, telling him that there was no way the professor could have lived. He needed to know. What happened to professor Callahan?

Aunt Cass clapped suddenly, smiling at the brothers. "I'm so glad you two are home and well." They stood downstairs in the closed café, the events from two days ago bringing them to this very moment. "I baked some fresh cookies, I'm sure the two of you are tired of hospital mush. I can make you a nice lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice," Hiro replies, smiling back at their aunt happily. To Hiro everything was alright, better than alright even. He was home with his family, all of them safe and out of harm's way. As far as he was concerned, nothing would make this moment any better.

A blank look passed over Tadashi's features, a disturbingly somber expression hardening his jaw. "Aunt Cass — "Tadashi begins, taking a step closer to the curvy woman. "Is he dead?" His voice matches his expression, bleak and dry. Hiro froze in his spot, just now thinking of the man that Tadashi was willing to risk his life for.

"Oh …." The woman shifts on her heels, not directly looking at Tadashi. "Mr. Callahan was … lost in the fire." She tells him softly, reaching out to place a small hand on his shoulder. He didn't reply, instead choosing to nod his head slowly. The three of them stood there, a silent exchange passing between them.

"I'm going up to my room." Tadashi says blatantly, moving out of his aunt's grasp. "I'm not really that hungry," He adds as an afterthought before going up to his room, sliding his door closed behind him.

Aunt Cass stared after Tadashi, unsure if she should follow him or not. Internally she decided it best to let him have time to grieve in peace and quiet. She turned her attention back to Hiro, offering him a half-hearted smile. "He's going to be alright, we just need to give him time to heal …. What are you hungry for?"

Hiro shook his head, reeling in his thoughts. "He tried to go in after him." He hears himself tell her, eyes downcast. "He tried to save Callahan and..." The teen chocked on a sob, tears shinning in the corners of his eyes. "… and I stopped him. I couldn't lose him too."

"Oh Hiro." She breaths out, pulling him into her comforting embrace. Smoothly, she rubs his back in a circle. For a second she imagines what would have happened if Hiro hadn't stopped Tadashi. Cass squeezed him tighter.

* * *

Katie: Hope you liked it! Review, follow, favorite! Thank you c:


	3. Chapter 3

Katie: Hey guys! So I have another Hdashi story in the back of my mind, should I go for it? It involves a awkward Tadashi falling in love with Hiro who is dressing up as a girl. (think the twelfth night by Shakespeare). Hiro falls for Tadashi back, and he knows their brothers. They just live with different parents because their mother and father get divorced and live in this story. Thoughts?

I don't own Big Hero Six

Alright I don't have time to reply to reviews right now so here's a quick mash up:

You are all fantastic and deserve a cookie for reviewing! Thank you so much! A lemon chapter will be included in this story also!

* * *

Professor Callahan received a beautiful funeral and his picture stood on the steps of the ruined building. Dozens of flowers and delicately written cards sat on the steps, keeping the framed photo company. Every day for a week straight Tadashi Hamada would visit the steps, staring at the photograph. Sometimes he wanted to bring something, but he had no idea what. Every time he'd pick up flowers they would droop and suddenly they wouldn't be good enough for Callahan. He'd toss the sad flowers in the nearest garbage bin and be on his way. Nothing was ever good enough for his professor. _Especially not me_, Tadashi would whisper to himself whilst imagining Callahan's disapproval. He wasn't fast enough, or strong enough to save him. That would never change, no matter how hard he wished it.

For a week straight Hiro Hamada watched his brother from a distance, not sure how to help his brother feel any better. He just didn't understand what Tadashi was facing, and some far off part of him was glad he didn't. It was like watching a flower die, Hiro would think to himself, and no amount of care would bring back the color to Tadashi's petals.

Their conversations during this week were few and far between. The sole contact the brothers shared was at the Professors funeral when Hiro reached out and took his brothers hand; the only reason he grabbed Tadashi then was because he had never seen such a broken look on his face. Or if he had seen that look, he couldn't recall it.

Aunt Cass spent that week working constantly, too afraid to admit to the sadness that was encumbering her home and boys was real. Whenever she'd run into one of the boys she would smile so hard her face hurt. It was so clearly a fake smile, and her happiness was so clearly denial cloaked in a happy shroud.

Over all this week was one of the worst weeks of their entire lives, and it was all because Tadashi was a ruined man. A once optimistic young adult now turned sluggish and quiet. Death took his father figure and it tore him up inside. Out of everyone in the world Hiro was most aware of this, and he vowed on that Friday night that he would do anything to make his brother feel better.

"Hey," Hiro says, smiling at his brother. He was standing in the door way to his brother's room early Saturday morning. The younger brother was clad in a nice t-shirt and jeans, shoes already stuck to his feet like he was intending to go somewhere. "You know what we should do?"

Tadashi rolls out of bed and rubs his eyes, squinting at Hiro. "I'm not in the mood to go do anything." His shoulders hang limply, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" The younger boy exclaims, not backing down. "I've been saving up money and I want us to go do something fun together. We haven't done that in a while 'Dashi." Hiro uses his nick name for his brother in some feeble attempt to better connect them.

"… What do you want to do?" He replies, sighing. He wanted more than anything to just lay in bed all day, but he couldn't say no to his little brother. He didn't want to disappoint him too.

"We can go have breakfast at the one place you like so much, you remember?" He offers, his bubbly mood increasing. "Then maybe we can go roller skating or something cool like that?!"

He nods slowly, standing up off his bed. "Alright, we can have breakfast, not so sure about the roller skating though."

"Okay!" Hiro hastily agrees, thinking that breakfast was better than nothing. Any time with Tadashi at this point _was_ better than nothing. He'd even go as far as accompanying Tadashi to the mall, and he loathed shopping there.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. How about you go tell Aunt Cass that we're going somewhere." Tadashi recommends before heading to his dresser to pick out some clothes.

"Alright, don't take forever 'Dashi." He says happily before running out the room and down the steps to the café.

Their Aunt had just finished helping a customer, laughing at something they said. She caught sight of Hiro and immediately plastered a brilliant smile to her face. "Hiro! Good Moring, how did you sleep?" Her words come out as a chirp, high pitched and overly-peppy. "Is Tadashi awake yet?" She decided to ask hesitantly, her voice turning hopeful.

Hiro nods fervently, still smiling. "Yeah, it is a good morning! Tadashi is up, we're going out to breakfast!" He tells her excitedly, "That's okay isn't it Aunt Cass?"

She looks at him, positively beaming now. Nothing about the joy on her face was fake or hard. For once in a week, her smile didn't hurt. "Yeah, that's great! Do you need any money?" She asks, already pulling her wallet out of the apron hanging on her hips. Swiftly she pulls out a fifty and hands it to him. "Okay here, just take it and go. Have lots and lots of fun aright?"

A man walks up to the counter, waiting for service. Cass shoots Hiro one last smile before going to help the man. Clutching the money, Hiro bolts back up the stairs two at a time. He was going so fast he ran straight into Tadashi's chest. His brother chuckles lightly, "You ready to go?"

Hiro grins, "Mhmm!"

"Alright." Tadashi offers him half-smile and pulls his keys out of his brown shoulder bag. Together they walk back out to the front door. Their Aunt waves to them as they leave, happy as ever. The sun shone brightly that morning with no clouds in the sky. There was no breeze and it was less crowded on the streets then Hiro originally expected. Anticipation crept up on him like the way Christmas morning did when he was a child. He couldn't wait to spend the day with Tadashi. He really hoped they made a day of it even though his brother shot down the skating idea. Maybe they could go see a movie or walk in the park?

Hiro's thoughts are interrupted when Tadashi hands him his helmet, "Passenger safety first." He declares, making sure his little brother would be protected. Right after Tadashi slides onto his bike and pushed the keys inside.

"Thanks," Hiro rolls his eyes before putting the helmet on his head. "You just don't want the helmet hair." He teases and climbs on the bike after Tadashi. Softly, he sets his hands on Tadashi's shoulders. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Then let's get going, helmet hair." Tadashi says, a hint of a grin playing in his voice. Hiro was surprised when his brother teased him back like it was normal — like he was normal. Smoothly Tadashi drives out into the bustling street.

Their drive was nice and smooth until they hit 5th street. A crazy soccer mom pulled out in front of them like she was on her way to go save the emperor's life. Tadshi had to react quickly, pressing on his breaks hard. They were lucky that no one was behind them. The sudden stop pushed Hiro forward and on instinct he latched onto Tadashi. Hiro's arms move from Tadashi's shoulders and firmly wrap themselves around his waist.

"You okay?" Tadashi calls over his shoulder, trying to ignore how concerned he felt in that moment. If he had his way, Tadashi would pull Hiro into a tight hug, but he couldn't. At least not at that second.

"I'm okay, Dashi." Hiro says, nodding against his brother's back.

For the rest of their ride Hiro held onto Tadsahi, too afraid to let go; too afraid to admit there were butterflies filling his stomach. He couldn't think about that now. He didn't want to think about it. His feelings were too much, too strong, and too wrong. Hiro knew everything he felt with Tadashi was wrong — but it felt _so right_.

* * *

Katie: Thanks again! Hope you have a great day and don't forget to review!(:


	4. Chapter 4

Katie: So have you checked out the pilot chapter to my newest Hidashi Fic? It's titled _"He's the woman—" Alright that's enough shameless self promotion. _

Sorry if this story is moving too quickly or it seems like Tadashi is getting better too soon, but I think he'd be better able to cope because of Hiro. In this chapter some stuff gets resolved, but this isn't the end of Tadashi's mourning. Its just the end of him wishing he would've died too.

Ozbert Fangirl: Yeah, Hiro can always make his big brother feel better!

WhisperOfThePhantomLight: I'm really sorry you disliked the ending of the last chapter. It was a bit over-used but I thought it fitting. And thank you so much for your kind offer! I'll have to get back to you about being a beta, as of right now I don't have one. I try to do my own editing haha, but I wouldn't be opposed to the help. As for Tadashi's emotions I think you're probably right I could have dragged it on more, but he still has so much to go through! My intentions were to have Tadashi and Hiro uncover Callahan's secret. Ugh I can just imagine how destroyed Tadashi would feel. I can't wait lol

**_I don't own Big Hero Six!_**

* * *

The small restaurant was fairly empty, just as Hiro assumed it would be. Cesario's wasn't an over popular place to eat in the big city; however, Tadashi loved their food. It was an Italian themed place with lots of different European foods to choose from. Almost everything on their menu was good, not to mention their staff was well kept and managed. It ran smoothly and always smelled delicious. Honestly, Hiro had trouble understanding why it wasn't more popular, it certainly deserved the recognition.

Immediately they were seated in a dark booth, the area surrounding them was vacant so they had a good amount of privacy. After ordering their waitress walks away, head held high. A lot of the employees carried themselves with a certain amount of dignity, Hiro wondered if they trained them that way or hired the confident ones only.

Tadashi's hands rested on top of their table, both palms open. He stared at the lines on his hands hard, almost like he was looking for something. "Why are we here." He states, the questioning tone wasn't employed in his sentence.

"—because I wanted to spend time with my brother." Hiro answers vaguely, not completely sure what Tadashi meant. There was another meaning behind his question, something cold and bleak. Hiro wasn't sure if he wanted to admit he recognized that tone; he certainly didn't want to deal with it. They were going to have a good day; they _needed_ to have a good day.

"No. Why are we _really_ here." Tadashi says, leaning over the table and closer to Hiro. "You came into my room this morning with a determined look on your face. You were adamant about going out. _Why_." He shakes his head and a long sigh escapes him.

Hiro's mouth went dry, words sticking to the inside of his throat. He just wanted his brother to be happy again, to be fun loving and always looking at things from a new angle. "Tadashi … you haven't been yourself." Hiro wasn't ready to have this conversation, not yet, not when they've only just gotten to Cesario's.

A breathy chuckle cascade's from Tadashi's mouth. "You expect me to be myself? After everything that's happened?"

"I don't know." Hiro says feeling exhausted already. The emotional strain was palpable and he was deathly afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I don't expect anything 'Dashi. I just — I want to help. I hate seeing you like this." Without thinking, Hiro's hand reaches across the table and grips one of his brothers.

"You wouldn't have to if you'd have just let me go." Tadashi whispers, unshed tears prickling in his eyes. His whole body felt heavy and his eye lids drooped, no longer able to keep eye contact.

Hiro's heart leapt into his throat, blood rushing in his ears. That was the last thing he could've done. Doesn't Tadashi understand? Their all each other's got. No one else means more. "No, you wouldn't have made it."

"At least I wouldn't feel this way."

"You wouldn't be able to feel anything at all!" Hiro exclaims, squeezing his brother's hand in the process. "Don't you understand? Professor Callahan wouldn't want you dead. He wouldn't have wanted you to die; he'd want you to live! To keep inventing! To make people's lives better! That's why you're here Tadahsi. You still have so much to do!"

Slowly, Tadashi raises his head to meet his brother's eyes. "I've got nothing left Hiro."

"That's not true." Hiro replies, his own tears streaking down his face. "You've got me 'Dashi." He bites the inside of his cheek, eyes burning. "You'll _always_ have me."

A silence fell over them, the pressure just heavy enough to be felt on each of their shoulders. Something clicked in Tadashi's head; pieces of the puzzle coming together to create an image in his mind. Finally he understood what Hiro meant that night. It was clear now. Hiro was afraid, even more then Tadashi ever was. Several minutes passed before he decided to speak.

"_I'm not going to be the last one_." Tadashi says, repeating Hiro's line from that fateful night. "You —"He begins, trying to gather the right thing to say, "_Oh Hiro_." It felt like he was just hit with a freight train. If he _had_ died that night, if Hiro hadn't pulled him back, what would happen to his brother? Hiro Hamada, the most important person in his life, would have been without his big brother. How could he have been willing to let that happen? "_I'm sorry_." It all made sense now, and Tadashi reasoned Hiro was right. Professor Callahan wouldn't want him to die.

_There was still so much he could do_.

* * *

Katie: I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Review, follow, favorite3

—and please let me know what you thought about this chapter.

*whispers* I'm also sorry this is so short.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie: So so so sorry its taken so long! I just busted this chapter out for you guys today. Hopefully its not too awful. I'll be updating _he's the woman—_ sometime this week too! Also I'm terribly sorry for the shortness! This is just a filler chapter!

Ozbert Fangirl: Oh he totally will! Hopefully that will happen by chapter ten. This chapter is more of a filler chapter.

eltigre221: I'm so gad you like it! I'm also a huge Hidashi fan. Sorry for the wait!

WhisperOfThePhantomLight: You're fine! I love your reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! There will be plenty of more feels where that came from haha!

Celaj15: I have no shame either! You're not alone lol

bittersweetness002: I;m so very glad you liked it! I love Hidashi, its a guilty pleasure lol. Ah I know, Tadashi's reaction will be awesome!

Ueue96: Thank you! I will definitely be continuing, don't worry!

I don't own Big Hero Six

* * *

Hiro was swarmed by a flood of emotion. The tears began to pour from his big brown eyes and hiccups invaded his throat. He wanted to speak to his brother desperately; he wanted to embrace his brother in a hug. Unfortunately there was a table in their way still. If he was able Hiro would have moved to sit beside Tadashi but he was rendered immobile.

"I'm sorry." Tadashi repeats himself, grasping hold of Hiro's hands. "I understand now."

Hiro manages a nod, bottom lip between his teeth. Everything had just escalated so quickly and the younger Hamada had trouble keeping up. Did this mean that Tadashi was okay again? Was his big brother going to be happy now?

"… Do you still want to go roller skating after this?"

With one question Hiro's thoughts were broken. "You want to go?" Hiro asks, a hiccup leaving his throat afterwards. "… You don't have to."

A smile graces Tadashi face. "I think we should. I don't want to go home so soon. Okay?"

"… Okay."

The two Hamada brothers spent the whole day together. It was everything they needed and more. Between Cesario's, roller skating and the movie they decided to catch, the Hamada's didn't get home till eight thirty. Aunt Cass was distraught when they finally came home so late; however, the smile on both of their faces eased her mind. Seeing her little men so happy only elated her heart. For the first time in a long time everything seemed to be looking up.

For the next few days Tadashi tried his absolute hardest to be happy. He found himself spending more and more time with Hiro in order to do so. It wasn't always easy looking on the bright side, but his little brother made it impossible to be unhappy. Tadashi was certain that, without Hiro, he would have continued his downward spiral. He had his brother to thank for everything. Due to Hiro's presence at home and in the lab everything became easier, or at least brighter. After everything that happened Hiro and Tadashi were closer than ever before.

That following Wednesday found the Hamada's in the nerd lab with their friends. The only person that was absent was Honey Lemon who apparently was ill. All of them worked diligently on their projects, a radio was playing lightly in the background.

A fast knock echoed off of Tadashi's door. "Hey — you too busy to talk?" Gogo asks, leaning her hip onto the door frame.

Tadashi turned around in his chair and offered a weak smile. "I can spare a few minutes. What's up?"

The short girl walked leisurely into his small work space. She avoided eye contact and ran a quick hand threw her hair. "You … uh … you're doing better now." She states slowly, nodding her head.

"Yeah … I'm doing better now." He answers her even though she didn't pose a question.

"Good." Gogo stood up straight and looks him in the eye. "We were all worried you know … don't scare us again. We all really care about you Tadashi."

A soft laugh leaves his mouth. "Yeah, I really care about you guys too." Tadashi's eyes wonder from Gogo to the outside of his area. His vision lands on Hiro talking animatedly to Fred about something beyond his line of hearing. A full blown smile covers his face at the sight. "You guys don't have to worry."

Gogo nods and turns on her heel to leave. She pretends not to notice the way Tadashi was looking at Hiro.

_Definitely not any of her business anyway._

* * *

_Katie: I hope you guys liked it even though its a super short chapter. Hopefully next time it'll be longer. Anyway Review and all of that cool stuff! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry about my long leave of absence. I just graduated high school and my life has been pretty crazy honestly. But I'm not giving up on this story or my other one. The next chapter for he's the woman will be out in the next week hopefully, keep your eye out for it! Sorry it's so short, but again this is a filler chapter. We're heading into the action stuff soon, I'm a little worried about writing those scenes . . . wish me luck! Don't forget to review, it really does keep me writing! See you all again shortly!

* * *

It started to become harder for Gogo to ignore. Everyday seemed longer because of it. She chanted to herself that it wasn't any of her business, that it really didn't matter. The soft looks the Hamada brothers tossed to each other were, frankly, distasteful. The worst part was that they seemed to be oblivious to the way the other felt. Neither of the Hamada's ever caught the other's longing gaze. Gogo felt like she was alone; she was the only one taking notice and it made the nerd lab feel small and hot. There wasn't enough space anymore. Gogo might be small, but she was nearly suffocating in the large lab. In fact, the only reason Gogo came in was because of Honey Lemon. If it weren't for Honey's bright smile and happiness, Gogo would just work at night by herself.

If she were honest with herself, Gogo knew Honey was her reason for a lot of things. She was her reason for coming into the lab. She was her reason for trying her hardest. She was her reason for wanting to keep the Hamada's secret a secret. Honey was her reason for getting up in the mornings. Gogo was more sick with herself then even Tadashi or Hiro. Gogo really wished she could ignore the way her stomach dropped whenever Honey smiled. It made her feel wrong, or at the very least uncomfortable. This feeling had been growing in the pit of Gogo's stomach for a long time now and it was practically unbearable now. It was all Gogo could do to keep her face away from Honey's.

"Gogo — " Honey calls suddenly, opening the door to the nerd lab early one morning. "Good morning!" She smiled brilliantly at the shorter girl, "Are the others here yet?"

Gogo managed to shake her head no.

"Oh — Oh well!" The blonde approached the short girl, high heels clicking with each step. "What are you working on?" Honey leered over Gogo to get a better look at what was going on.

The short girl tried to steel her heart, but to no avail. She could feel her blood rushing under skin, breath suddenly erratic. "Nothing yet, just jotting down ideas." Gogo spoke quietly, the usual hardness to her voice no longer present. All of her thoughts flew out the window and were replaced with Honey Lemon totally and completely. Gogo felt like she was going to be sick.

"I really like that idea!" Honey says, pointing to one of the main things listed on the paper. Gogo nods, looking, but not seeing the words written down in front of her. Finally, Honey moves away from the other girl and begins walking over to her own colorful work area. "I'm sure you'll find one to work on soon," The blonde chirped encouragingly, back now facing Gogo.

A small smile spreads itself across the dark haired girl's face. "Yeah . . . I'm sure I will."

And suddenly the best idea popped into Gogo's mind.

Gogo worked furiously on the project that afternoon, sweat building on the back of her neck from the exertion. Honey smiled over at her every once in a while, but it was quiet in the workshop. The only noise was the sound of tools and the hum of a radio playing the top 100 hits. It was a productive afternoon albeit, a bit quiet. It was only the two girls in the lab for some reason. Gogo didn't bother thinking about where the boys could be. She was actually grateful that they were gone for once. It was comfortable working like this; it was comfortable being only with Honey. The short girl tried to ignore the warm happiness flitting through her.

After a long morning, both of the girls feel exhausted and tired beyond belief. The blonde saunters over to her friend and smiles broadly once again. "I think we deserve a break! What do you think?" She tilts her head to the side, hands folding together against her cheek. Gogo blushes at the overall cuteness that is Honey Lemon.

"What do you have in mind?" Gogo asks a smile of her own spreading across her face. As if on cue the blonde's stomach growls lightly, indicating it's lunch time. This time it's Honey's turn to blush.

"How do you feel about going out to lunch?" The blonde offers, face rosy from embarrassment. The short girl grins happily at the idea, more than a little excited. It was almost like a date, almost. Still, it was enough for Gogo.

"Sounds like a plan."

The sound of the lab door opening interrupts their conversation. Both of the girls look to the door, meeting an awkward looking Hiro Hamada. The young Hamada grinned sheepishly and walked in by himself. His eyes scanned the area, looking for something or someone. Gogo knew instantly who he was looking for.

Hiro finally stops looking around and rests his eyes on the two girls. "Hey ladies! Working hard or hardly working?" He asks with a grin. The girls look back at each other and smile.

"We are actually about to go on break." Honey smiles, clasping her hands together again. "The lab is all yours!"

Once again his eyes roam around the lab. "Thanks . . . have you two been alone all morning?" A hot blush creeps up Gogo's neck and she tries to fight it off. Hiro gives her a strange look. She worried that her facial expression gave something away.

"We sure have, were you looking for someone?" Honey asks while grabbing her purse. She hands Gogo her jacket and shoulder bag. Hiro shakes his head in return and begin rummaging around the lab. "Well . . . have fun! We'll see you around. Call if you need anything!"

The blonde waves to Hiro with some finality before grabbing Gogo's hand and leading her out of the lab. Gogo follows, biting back a smile.

The second the door closes behind the girls Hiro sighs loudly, falling back into a chair. Absentmindly, he pulls out his phone and looks up Tadashi's number. He debated calling before tucking it back inside it pocket. He decided he didn't need to know where Tadashi was _all_ the time.

_Even though he'd like to._

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the lack of hiroxtadashi i'll make up for it in later chapters! _


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm so sorry.

I know I've been gone for a very long time. Life got crazy after high school. College is better though. I'm back and I really want to give this another go. Also, I'm probably going to re-write the first six chapters of this story because I think they could be better. This is more than likely going to be a filler chapter before I jump back into the main plot. I need to be reacquainted with Tadashi and my love of Hidashi. Please leave reviews?

X—x—X—x—X—x—X—x—X

Tadashi knew exactly what he was doing. That was entirely the problem.

After that long morning with Hiro everything has changed; or worse, it hasn't. It was different, sure, but never unfamiliar. His unadulterated desire to be near his little brother has always been there. Only now does Tadashi really understand the gravity of said desire. It's disgusting and unfathomable. His parents would be absolutely revolted by their eldest son, that much he knew for fact. Even worse, Hiro trusts Tadashi completely and without hesitation. Would he still be so trusting if he knew what Tadashi had dreamed of last night?

A shiny image conjures itself in Tadashi's head. Hiro is sprawled out beneath him, panting and wet with sweat. The background is completely black; Hiro is the only thing to be seen. The younger boy's face is red and his dark eyes can barely keep open. Hiro's eyelashes are long and tantalizing. His plump bottom lip is drawn between his teeth. In the dream, one of Hiro's hands travel south, just under his own waist band.

Roughly, Tadashi rubs his eyes. How could he dream that? There must be something psychologically wrong with him. Loving his brother was okay, but now it was going too far. He's been clinging to him. Tadashi knows that the only reason he's doing better is because he has Hiro. If it weren't for his brother nothing would ever get better. Hiro was the most important part of his life. Hiro is his favorite thing in the whole world. It is terrifying.

From inside his pocket, Tadashi's phone vibrates against his thigh. Hesitantly, he pulls out the iPhone. He already knows who the caller is even before Hiro's name pops up on the screen. After a moment he swipes his thumb across to glowing screen. "Hello," Tadashi answers smoothly, with a dull tone.

On the other line Hiro takes a deep breath. "Tadashi — I haven't heard from you all day. Where are you?" The younger Hamada tries not to sound overly concerned, both his hands clutching his phone close to his ear. "Everyone wants to know if you're coming to the lab today?" This is a white lie, Hiro tells himself. After all, Gogo and Honey Lemon just left him alone in the lab a half hour ago without a worry in the world.

"I went out to lunch with Fred, then we went shopping." Tadashi says, looking down at his mint green converse. "I was window shopping for Wasabi's birthday."

"Isn't that next month?"

The eldest Hamada sighs softly, his free hand tucking itself into his pants pocket. "Yeah, but I didn't really feel like working in the lab today." Tadashi has no idea what else to say to his brother. He knows very well he told Hiro he would be at the lab tomorrow to help him with his newest project. Clearly that never happened.

". . . You could have called me or . . ." Hiro swallows the lump in his throat. For some reason this hurt a lot more than it probably should have. Hiro really didn't understand why Tadashi would blow him off all day like this. "—You didn't have to help me if you didn't want to 'Dashi." The younger boy's voice softens as his brother's nickname rolls off his tongue.

"I know, I'm sorry Hiro." Tadashi answers, feeling sick to his stomach. He had no reason to ignore Hiro. It wasn't his brothers fault that he was having such vivid dreams. "Of course, I want to help you! I just forgot about it. We can go into the lab together tomorrow morning, okay?"

Hiro pauses, chewing over Tadashi's words. "Okay, that sounds like a plan." He smiles even though Tadashi can't see it. "I'll see you at home?"

"Alright, see you at home." Tadashi replies. Each of them say goodbye and the phone call ends. Smoothly Tadashi tucks his phone back into his pocket and waits for Fred to come back. After several minuets the skater walks back over to his friend, grinning broadly. "What took so long?"

Fred continues smiling, unfazed. "Sorry man, the store didn't have enough change to give me back." He shrugs, the bag of shoes laced between his fingers. "I just let them keep the change."

Tadashi shakes his head at the blonde. Sometimes it was still hard to believe how wealthy Fred was. His laid back attitude and his parent's adoration made for a very big, very loose bank account. Apparently, Fred's parents appreciated that their son was so giving. Tadashi had to admit he found Fred's generosity to be really something to marvel at. He'd witnessed the skater help plenty of people in need. "You about ready to head back? I just remembered I promised Hiro I would help him with something."

"Oh yeah man, I'm ready to go whenever you are!" Fred agreed easily. The blonde was more than happy. This was the first time he got to hang out with Tadashi since the accident. It put his mind at ease. Surely, everything would get better from here. Even if he was a little too aware of how close Tadashi and his brother had grown. Fred supposed that tragedy brought them closer together. It doesn't really seem like a big deal.

Immediately Tadashi smiles back at the blonde. Fred was always really easy to get along with. "Alright, lets blow this joint." He jokes, chuckling lightly.

Fred laughs along with him, "For sure dude!"

Together, they exit their local mall, each of them feeling better than when they first arrived.

X—x—X—x—X—x—X—x—X

Katie: Alright well . . . this just happened. Huge shout out to _sofiaaaxo _for reviewing recently! You actual had perfect timing. I had started this chapter a day or two before you reviewed and then you appeared. I was motivated enough to produce this kinda lame chapter. I was kinda snowballing here. Just trying to get back into the swing of things! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a week or so. I'm going to be slow, but I'll try to be reliable. As for my other story I will try to work on it too. I absolutely love that story and refuse to abandon it (especially if I'm working on this one).

Tadashi: Review? Tell me how she's doing? Okay, bad, poor? All comments are okay, so long as they're not too cruel …


End file.
